Friends vs Love
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Most teenagers want to things, friends and love, but what happens when Breanna kills her best friend's boyfriend.


Friendship vs. Love

All characters belong to Sega, except for Tricia and Breanna.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Going on a double date, nothing could be better, especially when the other girl is your best friend. The not so good part, her boyfriend is your boyfriend's rival, who also hates you because of it. That's the situation I'm stuck with.

I'm getting ready for the date. I curl my quills and put them up in a high ponytail. I'm wearing a short white dress, I look at myself in the mirror. "Perfect."

I hear a knock on the door. "It's open!" I yell. I was in my bedroom adding the finishing touches to my outfit. I could hear footsteps, getting closer and closer. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to… whoa, damn Breanna, did I ever tell you how hot you look in mini dress!" Shadow was standing by the door. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, every time I wear one. Is everyone ready to go?" I grabbed a white pair of heels as I talked. Shadow nodded. I slipped on the heels and walked towards the door.

Outside, was a truck waiting for us. Sonic in the driver's seat and Tricia riding shotgun. "What's with the truck?" Usually Sonic would have a sports car or anything other than a truck with him. "He crashed the sports car." I couldn't believe it. We had to ride in a truck. "Can't you get your motorcycle!" I would rather ride in anything, as long as it wasn't the truck. "I thought you were scared of the motorcycle, according to you, if I were to crash it we'd both die." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but…" I trailed off. "Come on." Shadow lifted me up and dragged me to the truck. I tried to grab on to any available object, but it was no use. I was forced to sit in the truck.

**Tricia's P.O.V**

I started laughing when I saw Shadow dragging Breanna into the truck. I looked beside me to see Sonic's expression, but he just glared at Breanna. Those two really didn't like each other. I don't like Shadow, but if she can put up with Sonic, I should be able to put up with Shadow. The door slammed shut and Breanna was sitting with her knees up and arms crossed. She was like Shadow, but she was never depressed, just whines when she doesn't get her way. "Who knew a girl who says she has no strength would put up such a fight?" Sonic smirked. "Shut your damn mouth Sonic." She never swore, maybe Shadow's a bad example. "Sonic, oh, the angel's got herself a mouth has she?" He kept taunting her. That's why they never got along, Sonic would tease her, then Breanna would start fake crying, and Shadow would get in a fight with Sonic. It happens every time they are around each other.

The tears in Breanna's eyes started to flood, these weren't fake though. Something happened before she got in here. Luckily Sonic hadn't started the car yet, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved to the back. "Breanna, what happened." I gave her a sympathetic look. "What do you mean what happened! Haven't you noticed your boyfriend won't leave me alone!" Her crying got louder. "No, I mean before that." I looked at Shadow for help and he pulled her into his lap. She started crying into his chest. "M-my dad f-found me and h-he said h-he's going to m-make m-me transfer s-schools." All was silent except for Breanna's gasps for breath. "Do you want to go back home and have the date another time?" Breanna wasn't in any state to go out right now. She just shook her head. "No, I want to go." I nodded and told Sonic to drive. Breanna wouldn't leave Shadow's side.

"Hello, welcome to East Side Mario's. How may I help you?" The host at the front of the restaurant asked. "Table for four please." Sonic replied. The guy nodded and motioned for us to follow, which we did. He led us to a booth. "I'll be right back guys." I got up and left the table.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

Tricia left me alone with Shadow and Sonic. Shadow had his arm around me, still trying to comfort me, and Sonic was glaring at the two of us. "You guys make me sick." Sonic hissed out. Tears began to fill my eyes again. Why was I being so emotional. "How?" My breathing was uneven. "Sonic, your going to make her cry again." Shadow started trying to sooth me by stroking my hair. "I don't give a damn, she's a drama queen who needs to be taught a lesson." Sonic was yelling and the whole restaurant was staring at him. I noticed Shadow had his gun and I reached for it. "No gun for the little girl." Shadow whispered. "Please." I gave Shadow my signature puppy dog face. "Ugh, here." He passed me the gun.

"Well, Sonic, I'm going to teach you something about treating your girlfriend's best friend nicely." I raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Sonic was caught off guard and didn't have a chance to run. I tossed Shadow the gun back and put a shocked expression on my face. Shadow did the same.

**Tricia's P.O.V**

I walked back to the table and found Sonic Dead." Who did this?" I screeched. Breanna and Shadow point at Jet, who was at the table beside us. "He always did hate Sonic, plus, I heard Sonic stole his hover board thingy and crashed it into a mountain." Breanna stated with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. "Your right Jet would probably do that." I walked up to Jet and slapped him in the face. I broke into tears. Breanna was right there beside me at the minute the tears started rolling down my face. "Come on, Shadow will take us to my house and we will go crazy on sugar like we did 3 years ago." Breanna gave me a reassuring smile.

Shadow drove us back to Breanna's house in Sonic's truck. "I'll call you later." Breanna called to Shadow as we walked into her house. Breanna walked into the kitchen and came back five minutes later with skittles, cotton candy, mountain dew, and different types of ice cream. She placed them all down on the coffee table. "Isn't that a little much?" I sniffled. "HELL NO! We are going to go on a complete sugar rush, then tomorrow I'm getting you looking all sexy and we are going to the club to find you a better boy." I could see her eyes sparkling while she described her plan to me. "Are you sure it will work?" I popped a skittle into my mouth. "Yes! It's fool proof!" Breanna started to giggle. "Not even Rouge could ruin it." Breanna smiled evilly. "What do you have against her?" I gave her a quizzical look. "Stuff…" She replied.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

I was tearing out every cute outfit I had out of my closet. I forced Tricia to try them all on. We went with a blue mini skirt with a pink belly top and a white quarter sleeve jacket." Next was the hair. I straightened her quills and put them in a side ponytail. For make-up, I applied bright red lipstick, pink eye shadow and eyeliner. "Perfect." I gave Tricia a mirror. "Wow Breanna thanks, but what are you going to wear?" Tricia kept looking at herself in the mirror. "CRAP!" I ran back to the pile pf clothes and picked out a black dress with dark purple swirls around it. I picked up a pair of black fingerless gloves I placed my black and white hat on sideways and put on a pair of black flats. I tossed Tricia a pair of pink heels and we darted out thee door.

We entered the club and a lot of boys stared at Tricia. Her face went bright red. 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO was playing. "WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!" We'd yell at the top of our lungs. When the song was over we were laughing so hard we had to sit down and catch out breath. The next song that played was 'Brand New Chick' by Anjulie and we started dancing again.

'For the Nights I can't Remember' by Hedley, came on. I spotted Shadow motioning for me to go dance with . I looked at Tricia, giving her a silent plea. She nodded and I pushed through the crowd of dancing people.

**Tricia's P.O.V**

I leaned against the wall and watched Breanna dance with Shadow. What I didn't notice was the purple chameleon in front of me. I jumped when I noticed him. "Um, hi, I'm uh, Espio, and I was, uh wondering if you would like to, um, dance with me." The chameleon looked at the ground and stuttered. I smiled. "Of course. I'm Tricia by the way." Espio smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders and we swayed to the beat of the music. I noticed Breanna wink at me.

"Uh, Tricia, I was wondering, if you'd want to go to my place?" Espio was slightly less nervous as before, but he still stared at the ground. "Yeah, sure." I left without telling Breanna. She'd have fun with Shadow anyway. "So, why'd you want me here?" I looked around my new surroundings. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend in private. Without, your friend coming in and ruining everything." I laughed. He was right. Breanna would probably end up crashing our conversation and making a big deal out of it. "So, are you willing to except?" It took me awhile to think. It's only been a day since Sonic's death. He would've wanted me to move on though. I nodded and hugged him.

We stood there embracing for 10 minutes. Until my eyes started to flutter. I've had a rough two days and I needed to sleep. Espio must of noticed because he lifted me up and carried me to his room. He placed me down. "Where are you going to sleep?" I murmured. "Right here." He crawled into the spot beside me. "Ok.." My voice faded as I began to doze off.

I woke up. I picked up my phone and saw 2 messages. Both from Breanna. They said this: _Hey, best night ever, we r totally going every Friday night now. Bring ur new bf with u ;). _and_ hey, where did you go off to last nigh, after the song I couldn't find u._ I responded with the following message: _hey, Espio took me to his house for the night, srry for worrying u._ I set the phone down and it immediately went off again. "_OMG! What happened?"_ Typical Breanna, she always needs to know what happened. "_I might have…slept with him…" _Seconds later the phone beeped again. "_Did u guys like, just fall asleep, or were you guys having fun ;) u bad girl ;)"_ I shook my head. Why would she think that. _"No, we just slept smart one."_ I hope Shadow has something planned for her today because then she will keep asking me questions about Espio. _"Ok, good well, I gtg Shadow is taking me to the beach, you and the chameleon should come."_ I rolled my eyes. Breanna would obviously want to meet him.

Espio walked into the room. "Good morning." He smiled. I tossed my phone and gave him my sweetest smile. "Good morning!" Espio gave me a strange look. "Why'd you chuck the phone?" Espio asked. "Oh, my friend just wanted to know if we wanted to go to the beach." I giggled. "Well lets go." Espio seemed eager to meet Breanna. "Ok, I need to get my bathing suit."

**Breanna's P.O.V**

I was at the beach splashing water in Shadow's face. It was entertaining watching his facial expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but I got water in his mouth. "Oops…" I put my hands over my mouth. "Oh, your going to get it now." Shadow started chasing me. I screamed and laughed as I started running through the water. Sadly, he caught up with me. He picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder. Under the water I could see fish swimming all around me. I surfaced. Since the water wasn't too deep I sat down in it instead of standing back up.

I saw Tricia behind Shadow signalling me to be quiet. "Want some help?" Shadow extended his hand and all I could do was giggle. He was caught off guard when Tricia pushed him and he went head first into the water. We both started laughing when Shadow stood up with water dripping from his nose.

Espio showed up with ice cream. "Thanks Espio!" I called, the ice cream was already starting to melt. Tricia gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow was staring at something. I hugged him. "What are you staring at?" I looked in the direction he was staring at and saw Rouge waving and giving him a flirty smile. I smacked Shadow in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head. "What do you think? You were staring at Rouge!" I could feel the tears in my eyes and I ran home.

**Tricia's P.O.V**

Shadow was staring at the direction Breanna took off in. "I'll go see if she's ok." I walked in the direction she ran in, which is the way that would lead me to her house. I knocked on her door. "Breanna, it's me Tricia." There was silence for a bit, but she opened the door, and then she scuffled back to the couch. I sat down beside her and gave her a big hug. "Are you going to be ok?" Breanna just shook her head. "Do you see why I hate Rouge?" Breanna was sobbing really loudly and I nodded my head. "Tricia, I need to tell you something." Breanna looked really nervous. "What is it?" I looked at Breanna who started playing with her quills. "I, might of, sort of, killed Sonic, and I blamed Jet so you wouldn't be mad at me." She started crying again. "Shh, it's ok, I saw how he was treating you, I understand." I gave her a hug and the tears started coming down her cheek faster.

There was a knock on the door, so I got up to answer it. Waiting outside, was Shadow with a bouquet of flowers and a golden retriever puppy in his hand. "Can I see Breanna?" Shadow looked really upset. "Breanna, there's some people that want to see you!" I didn't tell her who it was, for well, obvious reasons. "Ok…" She was still crying. I led Shadow to the couch where we found Breanna curled up in a ball.

**Breanna's P.O.V**

I lifted my head to see a black and red figure standing in front of me. "GO AWAY!" I picked up the pillow I was hugging and chucked it at him. "Ok, but there's someone else who wants to see you first." He placed a golden coloured fur ball on my lap. It started to jump up and lick my face, and looked at me with the cutest brown eyes I have ever seen. I started to giggle. "I thought this would also help you forgive me." He handed me a whole bunch of roses. I was speechless, no guy has ever tried so hard to make me forgive them. I gave Shadow a hug and he staggered, off balance.

**Tricia's P.O.V**

So, everyone's happy now. I'm with Espio, and Breanna is back with Shadow. We still need to plan Sonic's funeral. I think the only happy person will be Dr. Eggman when everyone finds out their blue hero is dead. Well, watching everyone panic is going to be fun to watch.

**This was requested by 'IloveSonic59runner'. Don't ask me why she wanted Sonic dead, because I honestly don't know myself. I had some help from 'Shadow of vlame again'.**


End file.
